star_butterfly_kontra_sily_zlafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja o serialu/@comment-31034762-20170120214533/@comment-30473107-20170129143702
Mam dla was coś nowego. Jak niektórzy z was wiedzą, każdy odcinek SVTFOE ma swój Production Code. Weźmy dla przykładu taki kod z odcinka "Freeze Day". Jest to w zasadzie połówka epizodu nr 9 z pierwszego sezonu. A kod to 109. Dotychczas każdy ten kod rozumiał w prosty sposób. Pierwsza cyfra to numer sezonu, pozostałe dwie to numer epizodu. Czyli w tym przypadku mamy 1 sezon 9 epizod i się wszystko zgadza. Royal Pain czyli druga część tego epizodu ma taki sam kod. No i tak w zasadzie praktycznie wszystkie kody się zgadzają. Wszystko idzie po kolei do odcinka Friendenemies/Is Mystery, którego kod to 210, czyli drugi sezon odcinek 10. Ale nagle następny odcinek, czyli Hungry Larry/Spider with a Top Hat ma kod 214. Następne kody to 211, 212, 213. Coś tu się nie zgadza ale co? Może źle czytamy ten kod, może to nie kolejność wydawania odcinków, tylko kolejność wydarzeń w fabule? W takim razie chronologicznie Hungry Larry/Spider with a Top Hat dział się najpóźniej w serialu. Ciekawostką jest, że w obu tych odcinkach nie widzimy Księgi Zaklęć czyli faktycznie mogło się to wydarzyć po Bon Bonie. Ale to jeszcze nic, co jeśli wam powiem, że ten epizod miał miejsce po całym drugim sezonie? Jest to całkiem możliwe, z opisu ostatniego odcinka sezonu 2, dowiadujemy się, że odbędzie się przyjęcie na zakończenie roku szkolnego, a jak wiadomo kończy się on przed wakacjami, nie wiem dokładnie jak jest w USA ale przyjmijmy że to będzie to przełom czerwca/lipca. Odcinek Hungry Larry, był specjalnym odcinkiem Halloween'owym, a to święto przypada w ostatni dzień października. Ale to nie jest tym do czego zmierzam naprawdę. Wszyscy teraz żyjemy zwiastunami i opisami nowych odcinków. Zdecydowana większość fanów serialu uważa, że będzie on bardzo emocjonalny dla shipperów Starco. Nic już ma nie być takie jak było wcześniej. Okej, może podzieją się jakieś duże rzeczy, może jakaś kłótnia Star i Marco, może jakieś wyznania miłości, być może Marco faktycznie rozejdzie się z Jackie. Ale czy to coś zmieni w serialu jaki oglądamy? Przyjmując, że to co wyżej napisałem jest prawdą to nie. Jeśli faktycznie hungry larry ma miejsce po drugim sezonie, to widzimy w nim Star i Marco spędzających czas razem jak to do tej pory miało miejsce. Nawet jeśli dojdzie do jakieś kłótni w finale, to moim zdaniem szybko się to uspokoi albo jeszcze w tym samym odcinku, albo na początku 3 sezonu. Marco być może faktycznie rozejdzie się z Jackie (ciekawe jest to, że nie ma jej w odcinku Hungry Larry, a jako para zapewne spędziliby ten dzień wspólnie). A może co jest moim zdaniem najciekawsze ale też najmniej prawdopodobne, że w halloweenowym odcinku oglądaliśmy Starco jako parę. Już dawno ludzie mówili, że Starco jako prawdziwa para, niewiele by różniła się od tego co już mieliśmy w serialu. Oni są gotowi do poświęceń dla drugiej osoby, ciągle są razem. itd W tym odcinku ich razem widzimy naprawdę krótko więc mogli nie mieć czasu pokazać, że są parą. Jak dokładnie będzie jeśli okaże się ze epizod z kodem 214 naprawdę ma miejsce po całym drugim sezonie nie wiem ale wiem jedno, dalej będziemy oglądać takie same przygody Star i Marco.